


Hoodie

by nastyastark



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 15:03:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14022819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nastyastark/pseuds/nastyastark
Summary: Лиам лежал в кровати, как и каждую ночь. Он снова был один, как и каждую ночь. Он сжал ткань крепче.





	Hoodie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TalesoftheEnchantedForest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalesoftheEnchantedForest/gifts).
  * A translation of [Hoodie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13908471) by [TalesoftheEnchantedForest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalesoftheEnchantedForest/pseuds/TalesoftheEnchantedForest). 



> песня, предлагаемая автором: Hey Violet—Hoodie

Может быть, стая была права. Носить это всё время делало его сумасшедшим. Но что он мог сделать, по правде говоря? Что он должен делать, когда он не может спать по ночам или когда страх заставляет всё его тело онеметь? Что он должен делать, когда монстры, что живут внутри него, оживают, и злость берёт контроль над его телом? Что он должен делать, когда он закрывает глаза и единственная вещь, которую он может видеть — это синий пикап, движущий всё дальше и дальше от него? Что он должен делать, когда единственная вещь, что может освободить его от этого, это голос внутри его головы? _Его_ голос.

**Оно заставляет меня чувствовать себя немного ближе к тебе.**

Лиам лежал в кровати, как и каждую ночь. Он снова был один, как и каждую ночь. Он сжал ткань крепче.

**Я по-прежнему натягиваю твоё худи и грызу его шнурки.**

Лиам вдохнул запах, такой слабый и такой чистый. Нет, уже не было такого запаха как два месяца назад. На нём был запах Лиама, и это ощущалось так неправильно. Ткань чувствовала себя такой одинокой, брошенной, как ребёнок, когда их родители бросают их. Это худи было оставлено позади. Как и Лиам.

Лиам увидел вспыхнувшие воспоминания перед глазами. Больница, победная ночь, синий пикап, огни и руки, тянущиеся к нему. Он не поднял глаза вверх, просто смотрел, как сильные и дрожащие маленькие руки передают чёрное худи. Лиам не знал, что делать. Он поднял глаза и увидел машину, выезжающую с автостоянки. Он сжал ткань.

**Я не могу сохранить твою любовь, я не могу сберечь твой поцелуй.**

Это была тёмная ночь, воспоминания и голоса, внутри головы Лиама, всё ещё заполняли воздух вокруг. Он мог видеть каждый момент, как в кино. Он видел две фигуры, сражающиеся с Призрачными всадниками вместе, как команда, как союзники, как друзья. Лиам вспомнил адреналин, страх, злость и безнадёжность. Но удивительно, всё исчезло, осталась только одна самоуверенная ухмылка. Она заменяла каждое воспоминание, каждое плохое чувство и каждое сомнение.

**По-прежнему натягиваю твоё худи и грызу его шнурки.**

Лиам вновь переживал каждый грёбаный момент, как и каждую грёбаную ночь. Его руки прослеживают ткань, поглаживают её, обнимают. Он дотрагивается до лица и погружается в худи, закрываясь от мира. Больше нет места для чего-либо. Была только маленькая комната, ожидающая, пока кто-то придёт. Он думает, он вспоминает, он переживает всё снова и снова, пока не будет больно. Потому что он хочет почувствовать боль. Боль показывает ему то, насколько это значит для него. Боль даёт доказательство о его настоящих чувствах. Чувство, что он никогда не изменится. Он снова улыбается, как и каждую ночь.

**Приди и забери, приди и забери.**

Лиам держит худи ближе к сердцу. Тук-тук-тук-тук. Этот звук был только для него. Это всё было его. Тело Лиама было его, которое дрожало при мысли об этих красивых глазах. Разум Лиама, который не мог перестать думать о его словах, был его. Сердце Лиама было его, оно билось _для_ него, оно билось сильнее _из-за_ него.

Лиам посмотрел в окно. Он видел небо, звёзды, и почувствовал запах мирной ночи Бейкон Хиллс. Он представил, где он мог бы быть, что мог бы делать.

**Я по-прежнему натягиваю твоё худи и грызу его шнурки.  
Оно заставляет меня думать о тебе, поэтому я надеваю его, когда засыпаю.**

Ночь была наполнена звуками быстрого сердцебиения. Это случалось каждый раз, когда Лиам думал о нём. Лиам не мог остановить своё сердце, свою душу, которая тянула его к нему. Он старался игнорировать это, затем просто жить с этим, но этого было недостаточно. Ему нужно было что-то, чтобы удержать его, сохранить его в живых, заставить его сердце помнить, что оно способно работать.

Колёса синего пикапа заставили маленькие камешки удариться друг о друга, нарушив тишину.

Его сердце ускорилось, как только он прочитал вывеску: «Добро пожаловать в Бейкон Хиллс».

**По-прежнему натягиваю твоё худи.**

Они поделились улыбкой друг с другом, даже если они не знали об этом. Потому что это то, что делают родственные души.


End file.
